A Lesson in Chemistry
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: *COMPLETED* Max and Alec get stuck in an abandoned house together and tempers are running high...... wackiness ensues. Max/Alec!!!!
1. Pretend To Be Enemies

TITLE: A Lesson in Chemistry   
PART 1/? Pretend To Be Enemies   
AUTHOR: SpoiledLiLAmy  
RATING: ummm PG-13 4 now but I think it's gonna become R *VBG*  
PAIRING: Max/Alec!!!!!!   
DEDICATION: 2 all the Max/Alec shippers out there!!! Be Proud!!! lol  
FEEDBACK: Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz!!!!!!! Spending all the time typing this and gettin no feedback is like a special branch of Amy hell!  
DISCLAIMER: I'm taking the characters from James Cameron, and Fox, etc. etc. etc. and adding htis stupid little disclaimer to make it a lil less illeagal. Oh and the song is called Yeah, Whatever and it's a great song by Splender and every1 associated w/them... again not me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am horrible at spelling, grammar, puncutation, etc. and I worte this in notepad cuz that makes it the HTML conversion easier and theres no spell check.... deal w/it. sorry lol   
~~~  
  
And you're primitive...  
And you're cynical to me  
And I chewed down on the bit  
And almost swallowed  
  
"I don't like this whole you driving concept." Alec hissed thourgh clenched teeth. His fingers tightly gripping the armrests of his seat. "This isn't your little motorbike you know."  
"It's a motorcycle and if you had just let me use that you wouldn't be in this little situation now would you?" Max snapped.  
"No. I'd be splattered across the pavement." he drawled.  
"Oh you would not you wuss!" she chided.  
"I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable with mounting a bike you can hardly fit your scrawny ass on and zooming about like an escaped mental paitient on speed." he shot  
"Liar," Max countered, "you just wouldn't be able to control yourself with me between your legs for ten minutes. Alec let out a sharop bark of laughter before reswallowing his lunch yet again as they sped around a particularly sharp curve.  
  
You sit all alone with your color TV  
Your hair starts to glisten  
In spite of the fleas  
We don't have to stay friends  
Let's pretend to be enemies  
  
"If I do survive the trip where exactly are we going?"  
"Cat-like nomaly spotted in sector 12," Max replied. Alec coked his eyeborws and shot Max a skeptical glance.  
"Uh-huh. And you do know we're in sector 7 right now don't you?  
"We are not," Max said momentarily taking her eyes off the road.  
"Road! Road!" Alec shouted in reminder.  
"Jesus Christ you really are a whimp!" Max teased.  
"Not a whimp, just a man who values his life far to much to leave it in the hands of someone who doesn't give a damn about him! So pull of Maxie!" Alec commanded.  
"Oh that smarts," Max said in mock hurt, "'course I care about you Blondie. Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you drive though."  
  
Yeah, whatever makes you happy  
Yeah, whatever makes it beautiful  
Yeah, whatever leaves you satisfied  
'Cuz I'm out of time  
For now  
  
"It's my car!" Alec wailed, "My extreamly expensive car!"  
"Look Ma! No hands! she called as she pulled her hands off the steering wheel and shoved them in her blonde companions face. The car came to a sudden sputtering halt and Alec strugge;ed to free himself from the vehichle. He fummbeled with the door until it popped open sending him sprawling to the ground.   
"Holy shit woman what'd you do now?!?" he mummbeled as he disentangeled the seatbelt from his legs and rose on shakey legs.  
  
And you're paranoid  
As you look me up and down  
And I'm soaked in gasoline  
Mud and ice cream  
  
Max lept from the car and pried the hood open. "I didn't do a thing!" she insisted.  
"You obviously did something seeing as we've stopped." he pointed out. Max was too absorbed in her study of the various pieces of metal under the car's hood to acknowledge his comment.  
  
You sit by the phone  
With your tongue hanging out  
You cradle the flies in the back of your mouth  
We don't have to stay friends  
Let's pretend to be enemies  
  
Alec scowled at his companion and began to asses their surroundings. They had stopped on an offshoot of one of the main roads. The area was vaugely firmiliar with it's trees streching for miles on both sides of the road.  
  
Yeah, whatever makes you happy  
Yeah, whatever makes it beautiful  
Yeah, whatever leaves you satisfied  
'Cuz I'm out of time  
  
It didn't look like they were near any sort of civilization and it could be hours, possibly days, before anyone decided to meander down this road on their way to somewhere more important. At least it was relativly seneic.  
  
Damned if you do  
Fucked if you don't  
Damned if you do  
What if you won't  
  
Damned if you do  
Fucked if you don't  
Damned if you do  
Oh!  
  
Alec sighed and siddeled over to peer around Max's shoulder. "So what are we looking at here?"  
"Honestly..." Max began, turing to face him. This action created a rather akward position in which she was lounging against the car with him in front of her a hand on either side of her on the car effectivly trapping her. Alec reguarded her suspisiously, "Yeah...." he prompted make no effort to move.  
"I have..... absolutly..... no..... idea." she finshed, grinning as she ducked under his arm wiping her hands on her jeans. Alec threw his arms in the air, groaning frustration.  
  
You must be aware what you're  
Doing to me  
We sunk like a stone on a rock  
In the sea  
  
"Well don't you have some cat in your cocktail? Can't you just sniff out some intelligent life or something? he demanded.  
"No I believe that would be a dog's job and you seem to be the best canidate for that," she retorted.  
  
We don't have to stay friends  
Not for very long  
We don't have to stay friends  
Just because you're gone  
  
"Well aren't we the clever one?" Alec crooned sarcastically. Max just sneered and slammed the hood of the car closed.  
"Let's go," she ordered and stommped off into the woods.  
"Where are you going?" Alec called but dashed after her when he relized her wouldn't be getting an answer.  
  
Yeah, whatever makes you happy  
Yeah, whatever makes it beautiful  
Yeah, whatever leaves you satisfied  
  
~~~  
  
So... what do u think??? Should I continue???? Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz review!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh and btw I was thinkin bout starting a Max/Alec email group on yahoo or something. Would ne1 be interested in that or is there already 1 started? It would be 4 fanfic, pics, discussion, etc. I'd like a cofounder or something if any1 would join so if ur interested or have a good name email me..... k? lol spikeslilslayer87@hotmail.com  
~~~  
  



	2. Defy You

TITLE: A Lesson in Chemistry   
PART2/? The Chenicals Between Us   
AUTHOR: SpoiledLiLAmy  
RATING: ummm PG-13 4 now but I think it's gonna become R *VBG*  
PAIRING: Max/Alec!!!!!!   
DEDICATION: 2 all the Max/Alec shippers out there!!! Be Proud!!! lol  
FEEDBACK: Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz!!!!!!! Spending all the time typing this and gettin no feedback is like a special branch of Amy hell!  
DISCLAIMER: I'm taking the characters from James Cameron, and Fox, etc. etc. etc. and adding htis stupid little disclaimer to make it a lil less illeagal. Oh and the song is called Defy You and it's by the offspring I really dun see hwo it relates except that I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter. lolz  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I included a few pop culture references which I dun think they have in the show cauz it takes place in the future but hey we can just excuse a lil slip up like that right? ;oD Oh and join..... APB&AKAB at www.yahoogroups.com ~~~  
  
_You may push me around  
But can not win  
You may throw me down  
But I'll rise again_  
  
Max and Alec broke through the thick foilege and into a small clearing on which was built a small rickety farmhouse. Max sighed in relief and jogged up to the dilapidated building. She lept back when a couple loose shingels broke off falling to the ground below. "Now this place just does not look safe," Alec commented, "not to mention being a serious eyesore."  
Max rolled her eyes and pried open the thick front door. Alec wrinkled his nose in disgust but slipped though the opening before the door banged shut. The farmhouse was nothing but one big musty room filled with hay and cobwebs. "No ones here!" Max shouted in disamy.  
"And you're surprised by this?" Alec countered, "the place looks like a puff of wind could colapse the whole god damn building."  
"Well it was worth a shot," Max replied and trooped over to the door, tugging at it. A feeling of foreboding swept over her when the door failed to budge. She braced her feet aginst the doorframe and forced all her strength into the task of opening the door.Something gave way and she was sent flying back. She lay sprawled on the floor, dust, which had been disturbed by her fall, floated around her tickleing her nose and making her eyes water. She cried out in dismay when she noticed the doorknob she was gripping tightly.  
  
_The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my face  
You can not stop us  
You can not bring us down_  
  
Alec, who had been examining something on the opposite wall, heard the noise and spun around. Max shoved the handel behinde her back and lept to her feet the proverbial "deer in the headlights" look plastered on her face.  
"What'd you do now? he demanded, his eyes narrowing is suspision, "what's behinde your back?" He moved quickly and before she could react had wrenched the doorknob out of her hands. "Oh for the love of... how did you manage this?" he asked.  
"The door's stuck," Max explained sticking her bottom lip out in a sorry pout that she knew the other X-5 could not resist. He was a sucker for pouting. Alec scowled at her but took a running start and slammed his shoulder into the door. The action bruised Alec's shoulder but had no effect on the door.  
"Figures the fuckin thing would be falling apart until we get in then refuse to fall when we want it to." Alec muttered.  
"Well what are we going to do now?" Max inquired.  
"You're the smart one you think of something," Alec replied before sinking in a corner to sulk.  
"So you're just giving up?" Max insisted.  
"No I'm taking a short recess in order to keep my shoulder from falling off." Alec snapped. "Oh my god!" Max shouted, "if we don't get out of here soon there's gonna be some bloodshed! You have the mentality of a preschooler but you're not half as cute!"  
"If you're going fling cliches at me can you please do it from the other side of the room or at least think of some that are a bit more clever." Alec said dryly. Max saw red. Her nostrils falred and she stood there breathing heavily while she floundered for something witty to say. Alec cocked his eyebrows in that cocky manner he had and watched her expectantly.  
"I hate you!" she yelled and stompped over to the other side of the room.  
"That's it? That's your idea of banter?" Alec taunted.  
  
_Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive! _  
  
Max grabbed a stick which was resting against the back wall and went to stand in the center of the room. She dragged it through the dirt and dust sending puffs up into the air. The puffs drifted over to Alec who began to swat at the offending particles.   
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily. He strode over to where Max stood, finishing her project which turned out to be a thin line splitting the room into two sections.   
"This is my side," she said gesturing to the half of the room she had previously occupied, "and this," she said, using the stick to point to the opposite side which Alec was currently standing in, "is your half. Put one foot on my side and I will kick your ass Pretty boy."   
"Idle threat," Alec said with a sneer, "you keep saying that but you have yet to act it out."  
"Don't try me!" Max warned.  
"And what did you think we were gonna find here anyway?" he continued, completely ignoring Max's comment, "what kind of a 'tard would hang out in a run down old farmhouse besides the two of us huh? Did that occur to you? Did you bother to think about the type of person who would be in here? Maybe just maybe some poor homeless guy would've set up camp here and we know that all homeless people carry cellphones don't we Max?" Alec ranted "Use your head! Not a huge logical process here. Just simple common....." he continued his voice suddenly trailing off.  
"What?" Max demanded, "Run out of big words? Or are you just enough of an idiot to loose your train of tought midsentance?"  
"Cellphone!" Alec muttered as he began to dig frantically through his pockets.  
  
_All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again   
The wind blows_  
I'll lean into the wind  
  
His fingers closed around the small phone and he yanked it out, smiling triumphantly. Max stared at him in total shock.   
"And we know that all homeless people carry cellphones don't we Max," she mimicked her voice dripping with sarcasm, "No we don't Alec but know we know that all complete and total ASSHOLES do!"  
Alec giggled nervously, "Touche," he mummbled, "guess we're even now aren't we?"  
"No because if you had remebered that in the first place we wouldn't be here we'd be on our way home! Therefore my breaking the door never would've happened," Max retorted, " Now gimme the phone I'm calling Logan."  
"Like hell you are!" Alec shouted, "it's my phone so I make the call and I say we're calling Sketchy."  
"No."  
"Cindy than."  
"No. Logan has the equiptment to get us and I'm not letting whatever the hell causes this antipathy towards Logan get in the way of finding us." Max insisted.  
  
_My angle grows  
I'll use it to win  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my way_   
  
"Fine," Alec said, tossing the phone to her, "Call loverboy and tell him to get out here and pick us up before I murder his girlfriend."  
Max caught the phone and punched in Logan's number. It rang for serveral seconds before Logan answered.  
"Logan," Max said in greeting. "We need you to come pick us up. We have a bit of a situation here."  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.  
"We're trapped in some old house. Our car broke down and we were just looking for help and now we're stuck."  
"We?" Logan asked, jealousy creeping into his voice. Alec heard the response and chuckled quietly. Max glared at him, "Yes we. Me and Alec. We were out looking for a nommaly." Logan sighed, "Where are you?"  
"Sector 9," Max replied.  
"7!" Alec shouted from across the room.  
"Alec says it's 7 but seeing as he's on my shit list right now I'd check 9 first." Max said.  
"I'll run a trace and I'll be there as soon as I can." Logan replied before disconnecting the call.  
"Shit list?" Alec asked sardonicly.  
His answer was the cell phone connecting with his chest.  
  
_Can you leave it all behind?  
Can you leave it all behind?  
Cause you can't go back  
You can't go back _  
  
~~~  
  
So... what do u think??? Should I continue???? Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz review!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~  
  



	3. Little Voices

TITLE: A Lesson in Chemistry   
PART3/4(?) Little Voices   
AUTHOR: SpoiledLiLAmy  
RATING: I'm gonna say this is the R chapter   
PAIRING: Max/Alec!!!!!!   
DEDICATION: 2 all the Max/Alec shippers out there!!! Be Proud!!! lol And to Danna Lynn who was the 1st person 2 ever ask if they could put a fic of mine on their website! Gave me a major happy!!!!  
FEEDBACK: Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz!!!!!!! Spending all the time typing this and gettin no feedback is like a special branch of Amy hell!  
DISCLAIMER: I'm taking the characters from James Cameron, and Fox, etc. etc. etc. and adding htis stupid little disclaimer to make it a lil less illeagal. Oh and the song is called Defy You and it's by the offspring I really dun see hwo it relates except that I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter. lolz  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I included a few pop culture references which I dun think they have in the show cauz it takes place in the future but hey we can just excuse a lil slip up like that right? ;oD Oh and join..... APB&AKAB at www.yahoogroups.com No song in this chapter.... i know ur all greatly disappionted!  
  
~~~  
  
Alec sat crosslegged on the hard floor of the old farmhouse. He was currently engrossed in the antics of a beetle that had been unlucky enough to scuttle past him. He poked at the hapless bug with a piece of straw and began to laugh manically when it toppled over. The isolation was obviously getting to him.  
Max was depriving him of her company as a punishment for forgetting the cell phone. At one point he had tried to venture onto her side of the room only to have a pile of hay rain down on him.  
"Animal abuse," Max said in disgust.  
"Excuse me. Did the queen finally swing off her high horse long enough to insult a, quote on qoute, asshole, like me?"  
"That's animal abuse," Max repeted.  
"It's a beetle Max. I hardly think that constitutes as an animal."  
Max just shrugged.  
"Fine!" Alec spat, noticing her disapproving glare, "As soon as we get out of here I'll go hug every tree in the whole goddamn forrest but right now I'm too fuckin bored to care if I've ruffeled the feathers of some animal rights group by harassion a beetle." After completeing his tirade he looked down to find that his new friend had scurried away. He leaned against the wall, sighing loudly.  
"You know I thought roller-boy woulda found us by now. Just the thought of his precious Maxie in trouble sends him into a frenzy."  
Max shifted uncomfortably under Alec's sudden scrutiny.  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon," she said almost as if trying to convince herself. Alec caught her slight uncertainty and a wide smile split his face.  
"Trouble in paradise?" he asked mockingly, "Is it the age difference?What is he like 32?" Alec asked with obviously fake sympathy, "Or is it that pesky virus again?" Max gaped at him, unnerved by his blatent jabs at her and her relationship with Logan.  
"Can you be any more unsympatheic?" she shouted.  
"Oh don't even start with that!" Alec broke in, "When it comes to you two I've been the most symppthetic person on the whole fucking planet! Hey Asha why don't you come help me with fish-boy so the lovebirds can be alone? I play along with your friends when they sart harassing me, "Hey Alec lets go get a drink. Hey Alec let's split. Hey Alec, Hey Alec, Hey Alec!" what they're really saying is "Alec, you loser, get the hell outa here so that Max and Logan can have one of their angst filled staring sessions mourning their poor doomed love.""  
Max was next to him in a second, "You fucking asshole! Don't you ever-" she seethed.  
"Who's on whose side now Maxie?" Alec taunted, his eyes cold, "You really should learn to control that temper of yours." Max's hand connected with his face with a loud crack.  
Alec flexed his jaw to make sure everything was still in perfect working order. A red handprint now marred his handsome face.  
Alec grinned. A grin Max had seen only once before on a dace identical to this one. On Ben. It was a terrifying expression really. A grin filled with unbrideledenergy, seething anger, and cocky self-assurance. Yet she never forgot that the man in front of her was Alec.  
Alec shot his foot out sweeping Max's feet out from under her as he lept to his.  
"You wanna play Max?" he asked, the grin still plastered on his face. Max rolled into a crouch and kicked up connecting with Alec's chest. He stumbeled backwards but struck back quickly with a sharp punch to Max's head which she easily dodged.  
She sent a high kick to his jaw which was already sore. Alec barely winced as his foot connected with Max's chest before she could regroup. He followed it up with a hook to the temple which drew a thin line of blood. It began to trickle down her face. A thin red line against the brown hair that was matted against her scalp.  
Max pushed her companion back causing him to slam full-force into the wooden wall of the building, his head hitting a beam with a resounding crack. Blood poured from a gash along his hairline but he ignored it.  
He faced Max who was breathing heavily in the center of the room. She attacked him but he bent at the last second. She rolled over his back and turned to block the punch Alec aimed at her.  
The pair exchanged blows until Max hit Alec with a hard roundhouse kick to the jaw. Blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and spit a mouthful of the red liquid onto the dirty floor. He then flew at Max tackeling her to the ground.  
He pinned her arms above her head and positioned a knee on either side of her outstreched legs. Max stopped struggeling and gazed up at Alec, her breath coming in ragged gasps.  
Blue eyes met brown and locked with an extreme intensity. Alec shifted to free one hand which he used to brush Max;s hair from her face.  
A drop of blood feel from his mouth to the floor and he crushed his cut lips to her's with a feverish urgancy.  
Max ignored the small voice at the back of her mindwho was chanting "Logan, Logan, Logan," and met his kiss with an equal intensity.  
"I don't care," she thought and smiled through the kiss as the little voice took up a new chant, "Alec, Alec, Alec....."  
  
~~~  
You like? ........................ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz!!!!!  
Oh and I'm normally so horrible at finishing stories (I m going 2 finsh this 1! 1 part left!) but I've got some ideas so if ne1 wants some plot bunnies or wants to co-write something lemme know!   
luv ya~ Amy  
~~~  
  



	4. Blondie and Bucket

TITLE: A Lesson in Chemistry   
PART4/4 The Chenicals Between Us   
AUTHOR: SpoiledLiLAmy  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: Max/Alec!!!!!!   
DEDICATION: 2 all the Max/Alec shippers out there!!! Be Proud!!! lol  
FEEDBACK: Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz!!!!!!! Spending all the time typing this and gettin no feedback is like a special branch of Amy hell!  
DISCLAIMER: I'm taking the characters from James Cameron, and Fox, etc. etc. etc. and adding htis stupid little disclaimer to make it a lil less illeagal. Oh and the song is called Fred Astaire and it's a great song that doens't get nearly enough radio time. It's by Lucky Boys Confusion... not me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever...... Midterms 2 study 4...... such fun! Oh and join..... APB&AKAB at www.yahoogroups.com   
~~~  
  
_You can call it anything you want  
But the fact remains the same  
I never got to be your Fred Astaire_  
  
Max's eye's fluttered open and she spent a few panic-filled seconds trying to remember where the hell she was. After staring at a wall and blinking her sleep clouded eyes furiously for several minutes she was able to survay her surroundings better. She saw the bleak walls of the farmhouse and her memory came crashing back. She grimaced and rolled over only to bang into a solid wall of flesh. The details of the previous nights activites were slowly seeping back in along with her conciousness. She smiled slightly and snuggeled up against the lean form next to her. A couple hours ago if someone had shown her this picture she would've laughed. If they had then gone on to inform her that it was going to happen within the next few hours she would've laughed and then decked them. She was totally and completely dedicated to Logan. But, she thought wryly, in light of current events that doesn't seem so true does it? Max used her finger to lightly trace patterns on Alec's back. She rested her head on a hand and studied Alec's barcode.  
"Can I keep you?" she wispered softly and began to giggle remebering the old Casper movie. It had been a while since Max giggled.  
"You're good for me. You make me laugh."  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insainity," a voice drawled. Starteled, Max rose to a sitting position, disturbing the moth eaten blanket Alec had found in a remote corner of the building. Alec rolled over to look at her, a cocky yet sweet smile on his face.  
"You'd know wouldn't you blondie." Max teased.   
"Me and all the little voices."  
"Little voices?"  
"Yeah. In my head. There's gotta be about 5 of them. You wanna name them? I know that's a fetish of your's."  
"Not a fetish." Max pouted. "I just think everything should have a name. We grew up with numbers. We were numbers. Statistics." Alec's face grew soft, "And now we're not," he said his voice, for once, sincere.  
  
_You can lie to yourself and all your friends  
And pretend that you don't care  
But circumstance gets in the way_  
  
Alec smiled contentedly. Things were the same between them. The same yet different. They could still joke and call each other names. They still had the witty banter and the tension but now the jokes together and the insults were playful. Something had been resolved. Of course it had taken two black eyes, a broken nose, split lip, and various other cuts and bruises of varying gravity on his part. Max wasn't in much better shape.  
"You look horrible." Alec said with a laugh.  
"Ahhhh the morning after." Max said sacastically.  
"You got a nasty cut on your stomach there too Bucket." he informed her.  
"Bucket?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Casper's nickname for his little girlfriend. You quoted the movie eariler and I thought what the hell. You did name me after all."  
Max smiled and began to pull at a thread on the blanket.  
  
_You have so many oppurtunities that I never had  
Don't push so hard  
Nothing is ever easy  
And this talent that you take for granted  
Its a gift from god_  
  
"Shit!" Max cursed and lept frantically to her feet.  
"Problem?" Alec inquired dryly.  
"Yes! Big problem!" Max replied and scanned the room for her clothes that had been flung in all directions last night. "The cavelry will be here who knows when and honestly this situation looks a bit suggestive to say the least."  
"I think it goes far beyond suggestive," Alec said smuggly. Max rolled her eyes and shoved his pants in his face.   
"Put them on." she ordered. Alec chuckled but did as she instructed. He turned to see her paused in her scavenger hunt as she watched him.  
"Enjoying the view?" he asked, laughing.  
"Not bad." she replied and went back to her search.  
  
_Don't pass it up, nothing is ever easy  
Are you ready to work real hard  
Are you tired it's just the start  
Listen to me son I'll take you far_  
  
"ALEC!" Max shouted, emerging from behind a pile of straw clad only in her bra and jeans. She held a small scrap of cloth in his face.  
"What?" he asked immediatly getting on the defensive.  
"My shirt!" she fumed, "you ripped it!" Alec looked at her standing in front of him, hands on her hips, both eye's black giving her the appearance of a mad racoon and he burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny! I have nothing else to wear!" Max insisted, growing only more agravated by his hysterics.  
"Trust me Bucket it's funny," he choked out before he stripped off his own shirt and handed it to her.  
"I'm not wearing that ratty old thing." Max shouted tossing it back in his face.   
"It's a shirt Max and you seem to be in need of a shirt." he replied wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.   
"Well what are we going to say happened to mine?" she asked and quickly slipped Alec's t-shirt over her head. Instead of the sweaty smell she was expecting the shirt smelled alot like Alec. A smell alot like cinamin. Why he smelled like that she had no idea but the smell was in no way unpleasent. In fact it was quite the opposite.  
  
_You can call it anything you want  
But the fact remains the same  
I never got to be your Fred Astaire  
You can lie to yourself and all your friends  
Pretend that you don't care  
But circumstance gets in the way_  
  
"Gimme that," Alec said grabbing Max's shirt from her.  
"Why'd you bother saying 'gimme that' if you were just gonna take it anyways?" Max asked.   
"I'm a guy." Alec said as if that explained it. He knelt down in front of Max and lifted up the bottom of his shirt. He grimaced as he caught sight of the cut on her stomach.   
"Nastier than I thought. You're gonna have to get that checked out when we get outa here." he said and proceeded to wrap the torn shirt around her midriff. Max inhaled shaprly as his fingers brushed her back as he tied the shirt in a makeshift bandage. The tension was still there alright he thought with a smirk.  
"Good idea." Max said her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Not the proverbial dumb blonde after all." Alec scowled and stuck his index fingers into the sensitive places beneath her ribcage. Max squealed with laughter and squirmmed away from him.   
"You are good for me." she said and ruffeled his hair. "That doesn't mean that anything has changed between us when we leave this building."  
"Didn't think it would." Alec said "So we pretending to be enemies?"  
"Friends." Max corrected.  
"That's no fun." Alec replied.  
"And I'm not a good actor." Max shot. Alec's eye's widened and he smiled widely.  
"Kill-joy," he pouted but he was unable to hide his smile.  
  
_Heel Toe Heel Toe Side to side Again! Gonna get it right  
Don't push so hard, nothing is ever easy  
They're pushing these children for all the wrong reasons  
So far man ur crushing down their spirits_  
  
The sound of a car could be heard distinctly as it screeched to a halt outside of the farmhouse. Max's smile faltered and she ran to the door, pounding on it.  
"Logan!" she shouted, "We're in here!" 10 minutes or work with a saw had Max and Alec out in the warm August sun. They squinted against the sun and stummbled about like two people who had been living underground for years rather than a day in a barn. Logan started towards Max as if to hug her but caught himself and backed away. Max smiled weakly and walked towards the car where she saw Asha sitting.   
"We found your car," Logan informed Alec.   
"And?" he prompted.  
"You were out of gas," Logan said, "It's full now so you can hike back there and drive it home or we can call and have it towed."  
"I'll walk" Alec said. He saw Max watching him from behind Logan and he winked. Max felt a slow smile creep across her face.  
"See ya later Blondie!" she called to his retreating back.  
"Count on it...... Bucket." he called back and started of at a jog.  
  
_Suffocate, emancipate, turn their backs and walk away eventually  
Seeking one of these paths  
You're wasting time- I call it living  
To the world what you are giving  
You're wasting time_  
  
_End_  
  
~~~  
Review Review Review!!!! I have a spork that I m ready and willing 2 use if u need some pursuasion. I got an idea 4 a sequel but I dun know whether I'll write it or not.... lemme know wut u think!  
Luv ya~Amy  
~~~  
  



End file.
